


The Great Chenle

by yeshno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: An extremely short one shot, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshno/pseuds/yeshno
Summary: My name is Chenle and I am the adopted one in Jisung's family.





	The Great Chenle

**Author's Note:**

> i am not good with writing. honestly, writing is just a way for me to be productive, it's not a serious business or whatsoever. this fic is also for fun and i hope it can entertain u readers. also, i am very very sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, or worse, typos.  
> i got this story idea when i was in physics class.
> 
> enjoy.

When I first met Jisung it was two months ago. Meeting him was a big part of my life because it somehow had changed his life for the better.

 

That’s right, _his_ life.

 

I made him happier, and that makes _me_ happy. He said he used to feel very lonely at home because he is an only child and his parents work so much. It was very kind of his parents to accept me as a family after they found out that I lost mine.

 

You see, I met him in the streets. I was just sitting on my favorite tree, looking around the area when I saw a shiny blue haired boy beneath and I thought, How the hell is this boy’s hair blue?

So I approached him, I spun around him, observing his hair.

“Blue hair?” I asked.

“What, you like it?” he asked. Grabbing a few strains with his fingers.

“It's pretty cool.” I replied. It was darn cool.

“Yeah, I knew you would like it.” Oh my God _he_ was darn cool.

 

I couldn’t help but to keep spun around him. It made him laughed, and suddenly he introduced himself. His name is Park Jisung. He asked for mine and he asked where my parents are. I didn’t answer the parents’ part.

Jisung also noticed my arm that were bruised. It wasn’t broken, but it almost was. Even though that happened, I was pretty fine.

Then, his mom and dad came. Jisung asked if they could ‘keep’ me as a family. His parents asked for my name. “Chenle.” said Jisung.

 

Yep. My name is Chenle. And yes, I’m Chinese. Surprisingly, Jisung already knew that before I even told him.

 

So yeah, you could say that I was homeless. But now I have a home. And I also share rooms with Jisung. And my arm is also in a good condition again because his parents actually paid money to get my arm fixed.

Anyway, the kid doesn’t go school. He is homeschooled. I have no idea why, but he is. That’s why the kid is lonely, and why his hair is blue (because he is allowed to do anything by his parents, regardless), and why he doesn’t have much friends.

 

But I’m here now.

 

Today, I woke up at six in the morning. Jisung is still asleep near me, different bed, drowning himself in his blankets and pillows. A spoiled brat, I thought. But not _that_ much of a spoiled brat. He looked cute sleeping like that, actually. I wanted to give him a peck.

 

I glanced to the window and saw the morning sunlight. It made me want to sing. So I did.

 

I hit the highest vocals I could while singing the chorus of “My Heart Will Go On” by Celine Dion. And I didn’t stop even when Jisung has woken up. He was pretty annoyed by my singing but I couldn’t care less. I love singing. I could sing anywhere and anytime.

 

Jisung also has a schedule with a friend. Okay when I said he didn’t have much friends, I didn’t _mean_ that he doesn’t have friends _at all_. And when I said he’s lonely, he’s only lonely when he’s at home, really. Outside, he has a few friends to hang out with. Most from the soccer club anyway.

They call themselves The Dreamers. Though I prefer to call them The Dreamies, don’t ask me why. (The Dreamers is a French erotic movie. Also don’t ask me why I know that.)

 

Jisung is going to bring me along so he could introduce me to them. I was so excited, I couldn’t even stop talking about it. Jisung gets annoyed at times when I talk too much, but he understands me. Because I was just born like that.

I also have a more mature mind than he does, even though I believe we’re almost at the same age. One the examples is that I know the directions more than he does. I often circle around the neighborhood alone and come back home without any problem with the way. Sometimes, I even go out without telling anyone. They used to dislike it when I do that, but now they just let me be. They know that I’ll come back.

 

Because of that, Jisung starts calling me ‘The Great Chenle’. He got that from a novel he read for an assignment, _The Great Gatsby._ But it’s with my name, not Jay Gatsby’s.

 

I like that nickname. It suits me very well.

 

Anyway, we both get dressed and finally go out. As usual, I walk in front of him. Well, not literally in _front_ of him, but I always go faster than he does and he doesn’t mind that. Besides, I know the directions more.

“You know the way?” asked Jisung.

“Well, you know me.” I replied.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

We arrive at a park, it is filled with giant trees around, and there is a wide short-grassed with bald spots field located in the center. I knew they were going to play soccer. A boy who looks older than us with black hair, small eyes, and big nose approaches us.

“Jeno!” called Jisung, waving his hand up in the air.

“Hey, Park J! What’s up!” this Jeno boy lift his hand in midair and Jisung hit it with his. What a weird way to say hello.

Jisung asked about this other boy named Donghyuck. He asked his whereabouts. Jeno told him that Donghyuck had family plans this morning, so he couldn’t come.

And then Jeno notices me, “Well, isn’t this the famous, The Great Chenle?”

“Yep, my roommate and new best friend.” said Jisung.

 

Jisung tell stories about me. I feel giddy.

 

Jeno talked to me a lot but I only answer a few times. It’s not that I’m shy, I just don’t talk a lot to new people. I’d rather curled up on my bead and sleep or sing my lungs out in front of a huge audience than to hold an empty conversation.

 

Then, suddenly Jeno said, “You look so cute, little guy!”

 

Excuse me?

 

I was a bit taken aback when he said that. I glanced to Jisung and he only nods.

I tapped Jisung’s shoulder, “I’m going to climb a tree.” I said to him.

“Sure, go ahead.” he said.

 

I climb up the highest tree, but ends up sitting at the lowest branch. I made sure the branch could hold me, but all branches can hold my weight anyway because I am skinny.

Even when I am up on a tree branch, I could still hear Jeno and Jisung’s conversation. Jeno asked if I always climb up trees, Jisung said Yes it’s a habit of his. That’s cool, said Jeno. Yes, Jeno, it _is_ cool, you should think that I am cool instead of cute.

 

Now they’re talking about how they are going to play soccer after this.

“Yeah of course the others will be there! Jaemin, Renjun, Donghyuck… But Mark is pretty busy with his finals in school.” said Jeno.

“Aw, no Mark.” said Jisung.

“Yeah, too bad. So, you in?”

“Of course! I gotta take Chenle home first, though.”

 

EXCUSE ME???

 

I immediately climb down the tree and starts blabbering in front of Jisung. I told him that I can learn to play, that I can hang out with his pals. That I remember their names Jimin, Ronjo, Mark, Donghyun and…. Wait, is Jeno even his real birth name?

 

I do aware that I am basically squawking now, but I don’t care. I tell him everything that I could so I can join them to play. Jisung is freaking out but I don’t care, I know he can manage. I know he can manage me.

 

You’ll see.

 

I flail my hands in mid-air, and making a bunch of new noises too. Yes, I am annoying Jisung. Plus the Jeno boy. _On purpose_.

But then Jisung open his arms and hugs me tightly. He stroke my hair, and hushes me. Shhh there, there… he said.

 

It felt good. Really good. So I calmed down. The action makes me want to sing. And peck him.

 

“Wow Jisung, you are really good at handling Chenle.”

“PISS OFF, JENO!” I screeched.

“Whoa, whoa, okay buddy!” said the Jeno boy, stepping back with his hands next to his ears, surrendering.

“Yeah, Chenle can act a little wild sometimes. Just let him be when he’s like that, ‘cause he’s born like that.” said Jisung.  You’re darn right, Jisung. _You’re darn right!_

 

Jisung says goodbye to the Jeno boy and we walk back home. This time, Jisung leads the way, still holding me with one arm. You can say that I’m not walking in front of him this time.

 

We arrive home, and we go inside our room. Jisung sits on his bed and told me that I can’t go to the field later and play with them. I think I understand why now. He wants me to be safe and not get hit by a ball in the face. He knows very well that I’m fragile. I was born that way.

He lies down on his bed for a while and that’s where I see an opportunity. I approached Jisung and gives multiple pecks on his forehead.

 

* * *

 

“Ow! Ow! Chenle stop it!” yelped Jisung in pain. His hand reached out, and catches it.

 

He holds Chenle, and Chenle is snuggling against him. Jisung surrendered because he knows how clingy Chenle can be, knowing that it is the bird that almost lost a wing when he found it.

 

Jisung stands up, his hands cupping Chenle. He sighed, “Alright, Chenle, into the cage you go.” He opens the cage and lets his Chinese Hwamei bird hops in.

He grabs a little sack of seeds and pours them into a tiny bowl inside its cage and it gobbled all it up.

 

Jisung laughed, “You know, I’m very lucky to get a smart bird like you, Chenle. You’re tiny but have a big mind. I can have a conversation with you and it doesn’t even feel weird! You really are The Great Chenle, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
